1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor laser device which is used in exposing means or the like of an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a laser element provided on a chip of a semiconductor laser device is either on to irradiate a laser beam or it is off.
In the above conventional element, however, at a time when the laser element is turned on to emit a laser beam, laser beam power decreases because of the heating of the chip. In cases where such a laser element is used as exposing means in an electrophotographic apparatus of a laser beam printer or the like, such a decrease in laser beam power causes unwanted image density fluctuation.